Do You Trust Him?
by Di Michelle
Summary: Albus asks advice from his uncle.


**Disclaimer: **I don't own it.

The Burrow was always a busy, bustling place, full of people, love, and laughter. Even with all of Molly and Arthur's children gone and married with children, it never settled down. Somehow there was always someone there creating new things, whether it be Molly with a new recipe or Arthur trying to experiment and create with his now vast collection of muggle items, or best of all, one of their numerous grandchildren concocting their newest scheme, the Burrow was always aflutter.

Today was no different, only today the Burrow was full to the brim. Molly and Arthur had their whole family there, all their children, their spouses and all their grandchildren, some with _their_ spouses. Yes, it was so full that it was only thanks to magical enhancements that everyone all fit into the quaint home. But Molly and Arthur wouldn't have it any other way because it was the holiday time and really, how else would you spend your holidays than with your family?

Everyone was involved with one thing or another, wrapping presents, decorating the tree, setting up their next prank, talking to their favorite relatives, all but one. Albus Severus Potter sat by himself. Try as he might, he couldn't seem to get into the festive atmosphere.

His mind was a muddle, he couldn't process a single thought by itself. Instead, there was a myriad of thoughts running through his head so fast he felt like it might explode. No matter what he tried, he couldn't get his thoughts under control.

He stared unseeingly at the rooms occupants until his eyes took in one particular person. Said person looked up to see Albus looking at them and they stood and approached him.

"You alright Albus?"

Albus looked up at his favorite uncle. "Not really Uncle Ron. Do you think we could talk for a moment?"

Ron nodded and made a gesture for the kitchen, which at the moment was blessedly empty. Albus got up and headed towards the doorway followed by Ron.

As they both got into the kitchen Albus turned to his uncle expectantly. But for all he wanted to talk to his uncle, the one person he felt could help him, he couldn't quite get the words to come out.

Ron waited quietly for a few moments before gently prodding his nephew. "What's wrong Al?"

Al stood there for a few seconds, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to force the words out. "Ugh!" He sighed in frustration when he couldn't find the words again. He plopped down in an empty chair at the table and put his hands in his hair pulling on it, in a way reminiscent of his father.

Ron sat down quietly beside him patiently waiting, knowing that Albus would speak when he could.

After a few silent seconds Albus blurted, "Uncle Ron what do you do when your best friend falls in love with your baby sister?"

Ron's eyebrows rose for a moment and his eyes slid towards the doorway that led into the living room. From there, he could see Lily Potter cuddling in a chair in the arms of her new boyfriend, Scorpius Malfoy.

It had come as somewhat of a surprise to the family when Lily showed up at the Burrow with Scorpius in tow. Scorpius was not a total stranger to the family, being Albus' long time best friend, but what had surprised the Weasley clan was when Lily and Scorpius announced that they were romantically involved. And while everyone had been surprised by this new development, no one had minded, or at least Ron had thought.

Looking at Albus' anguished expression showed otherwise however. Ron smiled inwardly. He alone understood how Albus was feeling, like he had been hit in the head with a speeding bludger. But then, that's probably why Albus approached him, Ron figured. Looking towards his agitated nephew, Ron took a moment before he spoke.

"Let me ask you a question Al. How long has Scorpius been your best friend?"

"Since our first year. But you knew that."

"Do you trust him?"

"With my life!" Albus answered indignantly.

"Do you trust him with your sister?"

Albus paused for a minute looking flabbergasted. Finally after thinking about his uncle's question, he quietly responded with "Ya I do."

"Believe me, Al. I know it's hard to take in. Especially when you had no idea. But in the long run that's all that matters." He paused and looked up at the entryway to see Harry standing there listening, but not intruding.

Al looked to be contemplating what his uncle just said and didn't see his father there.

"And if you think about it Al, can you think of anyone better for your sister?" Ron asked while sharing a smile with Harry.

"And hey!" Ron continued. "Now you get to have fun with the big brother if you hurt my sister I'll hex you till you go crying to mommy speech." Ron, feeling enough was said, clapped Albus on the back and got up leaving the younger man pondering at the table.

He met Harry in the doorway and the two entered back into the living room. Instinctively they both looked towards Ginny.

"You never gave me that speech." Harry said with a smile on his face.

Ron shrugged. "There was no need. Ginny had already given it to you." Grinning he put his arm around Harry and shared a laugh with his brother-in-law.


End file.
